


Joe and Nicky? At the hotel

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Untranslatable Words [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Baklava, Fluff, M/M, joe e nicky are waiting the others at the hotelin marocco, just a little bit, missing moment, sleeping joe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Cafuné -> Portoghese. Passare le dita sui capelli della persona amata.Dal testo:"Continuò a passargli la mano tra i capelli, anche quando ormai Joe era sveglio e adesso lo guardava conocchi dolci e ancora liquidi dal sonno. Prese una piccola ciocca corvina tra le dita ed essa si arrotolò perfettamente alla sua falange. Lo fece sorridere questa cosa"
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Untranslatable Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904383
Kudos: 10





	Joe and Nicky? At the hotel

**Author's Note:**

> In grassetto le parti dette in arabo  
> In corsivo le parti dette in italiano

Il sole illuminò dolcemente la loro stanza d'albergo, regalando giochi d'ombre e di luci.

Nicky osservava le foglie di un albero lì vicino che sembravano danzare al vento, seguendo una muta melodia.

Uscì dal bagno con un asciugamano in testa, cercando di far asciugare i suoi capelli.  
Sul letto sfatto, ancora placidamente addormentato, Yusuf respirava profondamente.

Erano arrivati da un giorno in Marocco, chiamati da Booker per una nuova missione.  
Era passato un anno dall'ultima volta che hanno combattuto fianco a fianco.  
Per le loro esistenze era poco meno che una manciata di secondi, ma questa volta era diverso.

Si erano separati, Andy aveva preferito così.   
Aveva preferito starsene da sola per un po', per pensare. Loro avevano accettato la sua richiesta, le avevano lasciato i suoi spazi. Ma gli era mancata. Era mancata a tutti.

Sia lui che gli altri si chiedevano se Andy fosse mai tornata a lavorare con loro, se fosse mai tornata a combattere per il mondo. L'ultima volta che l'avevano vista, ci fu una discussione. Andy era stufa di morire e combattere per un mondo che generava solo dolore e morte. Non vedeva il bene che avevano fatto, le persone che aveva salvato e difeso. Nicolò glielo disse, Andy lo chiamò illuso. Era arrabbiata, non in sé. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era il rumore della porta che sbattè sui battenti e il silenzio che ne seguì.  
Non era arrabbiato per le parole che gli erano state dette, era preoccupato per lei.

Aveva uno sguardo arreso quella sera.

Immerso nei suoi pensieri, osservava riflesso nello specchio la figura di Yusuf ancora addormentato.

Sorrise, mentre abbottonava gli ultimi bottoni della sua camicia.  
Yusuf aveva il sonno pesante, lo aveva sempre avuto. Lui era abituato a non dormire più di tanto e a svegliarsi ai primi raggi del sole. Il moro invece era stato capace di dormire anche sotto i bombardamenti e durante un terremoto.

Si sedette sul letto di fianco a lui, osservando i suoi lineamenti rilassati.  
Cominciò a passargli una mano tra i capelli, cercando di svegliarlo il più dolcemente possibile. Venne accolto dalla morbidezza di quei ricci, neri come una notte senza stelle.

Ad un certo punto lo sentì mugolare e il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più.  
Continuò a passargli la mano tra i capelli, anche quando ormai Joe era sveglio e adesso lo guardava con occhi dolci e ancora liquidi dal sonno. Prese una piccola ciocca corvina tra le dita ed essa si arrotolò perfettamente alla sua falange. Lo fece sorridere questa cosa.  
\- **Buongiorno Hayati** \- Sussurrò Nicolò.

\- _Buongiorno a te, mia luna._ \- Rispose l'altro, beandosi di quelle carezze.

Rimasero a lungo così, a guardarsi negli occhi. A Yusuf non sfuggì però quella nube di pensieri che fluttuava sulla testa di Nicolò.

\- A cosa stai pensando? - Furono le parole del più grande. Nicolò continuò ad accarezzare quelle ciocche ricce, trovandovi serenità. Raccolse quella nube di pensieri e la trasformò in parole, liberandole in un solo respiro.

\- Credi accetterà di tornare a lavorare con noi? Credi sia pronta per riaverci attorno? -  
Yusuf avvertì un nodo alla gola nel sentire quelle parole, nel vedere quel viso così preoccupato. Era sempre stato un animo buono, pronto a pensare prima agli altri che a sé, lo amava anche per questo.

Gli prese il viso tra le mani e cominciò a scompigliargli i capelli, scatenando una risata in Nicolò.  
Aveva ancora i capelli un po' umidi dietro la nuca, notò.

\- Ci è mancata come noi siamo mancati a lei. Non sarebbe minimamente venuta se non volesse avere niente a che fare con noi. Booker che ha detto? - Disse con le sue mani che reggevano il suo viso.  
\- È andato a prenderla, dice che è arrivata in città. -  
Un grande sorriso nacque sulle labbra di Yusuf, capace di illuminare tutta la stanza.

\- Allora non devi preoccuparti. - Sussurrò avvicinando i loro visi e coinvolgendo Nicolò in un lento bacio.  
Si staccarono a poco a poco, le labbra che si rincontravano per piccoli baci a stampo.  
Erano l'uno il supporto dell'altro. Nicolò a volte si chiedeva cosa avrebbe fatto nell'ultimo millennio senza Yusuf al suo fianco.  
Si riteneva fortunato, anzi benedetto.  
Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi per ancora qualche secondo, poi Nicolò si alzò e disse: -Ora però dovresti vestirti. Saranno qui tra poco. -

Yusuf si alzò lentamente dal letto, acchiappando al volo gli abiti che l'altro gli stava lanciando dall'armadio.   
Il suo sguardo notò un paio di baklava accuratamente impacchettati sul tavolino sotto lo specchio ovale. Sembravano deliziosi.

\- Non ci pensare nemmeno. Sono per Andy. - lo rimproverò Nicolò, leggendogli nel pensiero.  
Yusuf di contro mise su un finto broncio, mentre silenziosamente si vestiva.  
L'italiano alzò gli occhi al cielo, prese un dolcetto di quelli sul tavolino e lo porse all'altro.  
\- Uno solo. - disse tendendogli la mano con il dolcetto.  
Yusuf lo scartò entusiasta e lo mangiò di gusto.

\- Hai intenzione di scommettere anche questa volta? Lo sai che Andy è imbattibile. -  
Domandò il moro, infilandosi le scarpe.

\- Questa volta mi sono impegnato. Vedrai che Booker dovrà darmi un bel po' di soldi. - Disse Nicolò, scatenando una fragorosa risata nell'altro.  
\- Se lo dici tu... - Mormorò l'altro, mentre si sentì bussare alla porta della loro camera.  
Yusuf si alzò dal letto e, dopo aver depositato un sonoro bacio sulla guancia di Nicolò e avergli scompigliato ancora i capelli disse:

\- Andiamo non facciamoli aspettare. -

**Author's Note:**

> Hayati=la traduzione dovrebbe essere "vita mia" ma potrei anche sbagliarmi perché mi sono afidata a Google traduttore 😢  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta questa piccola scenetta semi domestic tra questi due. Sono debole per le scene di questo genere e non potevo non scriverla.  
> Grazie mille per chi ha letto per i kudos e i commenti.  
> Un grazie ha chi sta seguendo questa collection, un grosso bacio 😘  
> Yellow


End file.
